


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by LeftyLoosy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyLoosy/pseuds/LeftyLoosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the prompt on the Captain America Kink meme:</p><p>Buck/Steve, movieverse, pre-serum drinking buddies<br/>Steve can't get drunk post-serum, but that wasn't always the case. Before the Super Soldier procedure, he was a total lightweight! Bucky always ended up having to practically carry him home after only a couple of beers. You'd think Bucky would be annoyed, but the fact is that Bucky was usually the one pressing the drink into Steve's hands. See, Steve's a snugly drunk and looking after his drunk friend gave Bucky the perfect excuse to enjoy all that cuddling, no matter where they may have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

It's a rare occasion that Steve will go out on the town with Bucky which is why Bucky finds himself stuttering out an agreement for beers when he gets home and sees Steve dressed in his best tie and shined shoes. Steve smiles and says something about 'clean yourself up then,' under his breath. Bucky doesn't need telling twice. He pockets a few extra nickles. Just in case, he tells himself and slicks back his hair.

The bar is full. There's an upbeat band playing at the back. Smoke settles against Bucky's skin and he sighs in content, pulling out a cigarette of his own. He gives Steve a raised eyebrow. Steve only motions for him to carry on. It takes a few minutes for them to find a small table but they settle quickly anyway. “You want a beer?” Steve asks, voice cracking over the music. Bucky nods, taking a drag from his cigarette and Steve disappears easily into the crowd.

When he returns one of the glasses is already half empty. Bucky squints, catches the scowl on Steve's face and the moisture on his sleeve before glaring hard into the group of people he'd just emerged from.

“Buck, it's fine.” Steve's tight grip around the drinks says otherwise, but Bucky ignores him in favor of grabbing the emptier glass. When Steve reaches to change them out Bucky only pulls back further and takes a swig.

“I'll get another,” he says. His cigarettes gone out. He strikes a match and lights it up again. Steve eyes the crowd, drinking his beer slow and steady. His leg taps to the beat of the music every so often. Bucky has to force himself to look away when Steve's tongue darts out and licks the froth from his lips after an exceptionally long pull of his drink.

By the time he looks back Steve's already finished.

“Thirsty?” Bucky asks, half expecting Steve to glare at him. Steve only laughs.

“Buy me another, Barnes.” He slides the glass across the table tilting his head in a challenge.

Bucky grins, his teeth snagging uncomfortably on his suddenly dry lips. It's been a long time since Steve's had more than one beer in an outing. His stomach flutters. He has enough sense to down his own drink while stubbing out the butt of his cig.

The bartender doesn't even look at him when he hands him the glasses. Bucky makes it back to the table without an issue.

“What're ya drinkin' for anyways?” Bucky asks, bending down close to his shoulder as he passes him. He pulls the chair a little closer.

“Got myself a real nice job down the street at the grocers.” Steve lifts his glass and Bucky obligingly clinks his against it, “start in a coupla days!”

“That's great Stevie,” Bucky says. He ruffles his blond hair and Steve bats his hand away.

“Yeah, I thought it'd be fun to come-” Steve coughs once. On instinct Bucky leans forward, hand outstretched and ready to pull him out of the bar.

“You okay pal?” Bucky waits for him to take a breath and nod before leaning away again.

“Sorry. I'm fine.” Steve rubs absently at his sternum, eyes back on the crowd, foot tapping a little off the beat this time.

Bucky knows he shouldn't, but he takes his time with his beer and the instant Steve's finished his he puts the glass in front of him.

“You done?” Steve's eyeing him like he's gone insane, his eyes a little glassy and his hair flopping messy on his forehead.

“It's gettin' warm. I know you don't have a sophisticated pallet for these things so figured you wouldn't know the difference anyway.” He smiles that toothy grin again but his stomach does flips when Steve drinks it, eyes locked in challenge.

“Another?” Steve asks.

Bucky shakes his head, “better let those sit in for a few.”

The music from the band steadily increases it's intensity. The smoke and volume of the place finds its way up as well. Bucky glances carefully and swiftly in Steve's direction any chance he gets and catches his eyes more than once as he sways uncoordinated in his seat to the rhythm of the songs. Steve's smile is genuine if a little twitchy.

Bucky does end up getting another round of drinks. He watches Steve carefully to make sure he doesn't drink too fast this time. 

When people start accidentally stumbling into their table Steve is almost made entirely of quick apologies and breathy “watch it”s. The musics got them both worked up. Bucky twists in his seat.

Finally, _finally_ , Steve stands up, palm pushed to the table and leans over to Bucky saying with a voice impossibly deeper than normal, “Imma 'bout ready.”

Bucky nods, waits for Steve to stumble before offering his help and carefully puts his arm around his neck in a way that no one would second guess was for supporting a drunk man.

“Stevie, you've got the resistance of a bug,” Bucky says when they walk into the cool night air. Steve's skin is sticky with sweat and he leans his head back, exposing his long neck to Bucky's view. Perfectly slender. Slowly, as though it takes every ounce of strength, Steve lifts his head back to a normal position and fixes Bucky with an icy glare.

“I oughta punch ya,” he replies, but his glazed eyes crinkle at the corners.

“You'd miss.” Bucky laughs when Steve chuckles out a nearly inaudible 'yeah'. He guides him down the street, careful to allow Steve a few good stumbles every so often when people pass them. Steve's head has somehow fallen to his shoulder in the meantime, his bangs tickling against Bucky's neck.

“I get ta help now,” Steve says as though it's the most important accomplishment of his life, “I finally-” he hiccups, “can do somethin'.”

Bucky breaths in deeply, holds it and sighs out, “you're always doin' somethin' Stevie. No one does more.”

“Artsing... drawin, _drawin_ don't count,” Steve says pointedly, tilting his head into Bucky's shirt to stifle another hiccup. Bucky feels his stomach clench pleasantly, pulls Steve just a little closer, it seems perfectly acceptable to use his hand not currently draped over Steve's shoulder for an extra support on his hip. No one's gonna see...

Steve's hiccups have gone, but he leaves his head against Bucky's shoulder. It's slow going with them like that. Bucky's got a great rhythm with the hand on Steve's hip. A squeeze every two steps that aren't stumbles and a pull for every step that is. At some point Steve's arm has found it's way around Bucky's hip as well and he returns the squeezes every so often. 

“May have-” Steve stumbles again, “too many.”

Bucky laughs, “you won't even feel it in the morning.” 

Steve takes an exceptionally bad step and Bucky has to shift his arm from around his neck to underneath his arms. Steve doesn't seem to mind. He lifts his arm around Bucky's shoulders and manages to push his waist against Bucky's.

“I'm not carrying you,” Bucky says, breath catching in his throat, betraying his words.

As though in response Steve nearly falls to the ground and Bucky's got almost all his weight now. He grunts. Steve's breathy laughter and quick proximity change makes his grunt end in a different key.

They make it to the apartment in one piece, almost literally. Bucky's still carrying more than half of Steve. At some point Steve's managed to lay an open palm on Bucky's stomach with one hand while clinging for dear life around his neck with the other arm. But, much to Bucky's fluttering stomach's delight, his head is still resting on his shoulder.

“The stairs...” Steve mumbles, “I hate stairs.”

“You don't hate anything,” Bucky challenges. They trek their way up the metal stairs, the clinking echoing around them.

It's a challenge to unlock the door while holding Steve, but he's always up for it. Besides, it gives him a chance to calm down his speeding pulse. For all his normal kindness, Steve is incredibly unhelpful. His head remains heavy on Bucky's shoulder and he sways unsteady when Bucky so much as moves his fingers.

“Come on buddy, I need at least one hand,” Steve curls his fingers into the shirt against Bucky's stomach. Bucky ignores it and manages to unlock the door.

The second they cross the threshold and the door is shut Steve stumble pulls Bucky to the couch. He gracelessly falls onto it and Bucky is forced to follow.

They both shift at the same time which causes Steve to tilt precariously towards Bucky.

“I'll-,” Steve huffs, scooting down so that he can lean himself against Bucky, “I'll pay the bill.”

“Which one?” Buck laughs, lifts his arm in invitation and waits as Steve moves himself so that he's facing towards him. He scoots closer, bumping their legs together roughly, puts his hand on Bucky's thigh and tilts his head back into the crook of Bucky's neck. He sighs and sags against him.

“All of 'em.” Steve's breath is hot against his neck. Bucky leans back, adjusting enough so Steve is in a more comfortable position before pushing his legs apart and bumping the closer softly against Steve's own.

“You know I can cover them,” Bucky says, he moves his hand to grip at Steve's shoulder, “I'll even buy you a drink every so often.”

“Mmmhmm,” Steve's lips move against Bucky's collarbone in agreement, his hand rubs once down Bucky's thigh, “as many as you wanna.”

Bucky swallows convulsively. He can hear his throat tighten in the silence that follows.

Steve's hand works its way to the other thigh across Bucky's lap. His elbow cuts once into his lower stomach and Steve's whispered apologies are enough to make Bucky lean back further, open his legs wider. Before long Steve's lost the ability to hold himself upright, he's half way to lying down over Bucky when he finally seems to just kind of flop himself the rest of the way, one arm pillowing his head the other hand resting on Bucky's closer thigh, squeezing and rubbing in equal measures.

Bucky allows himself to string his fingers into Steve's hair, brushing it off his forehead. He catches the corner of Steve's closed eyes every time.

“S'good,” Steve says, lifting his legs one after the other onto the couch.

Bucky hums in agreement and places his hand daringly onto Steve's waist.

“S'real good.” Steve says. Bucky can see the corner of his mouth lifting the next time he pushes back his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly unbeta'd (in case you hadn't noticed).
> 
> Title is the song originally by Bing Crosby / Les Paul Trio. It was used in Captain America The Winter Soldier.
> 
> Seems like one can never go wrong with titles from songs...
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://lefthandwingman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
